Young Love, and All That Jazz
by Mikaze
Summary: AU Seven-year-old Alexis Takari rents a summer house near the beach, and meets some European boys around her age. How will they cope in meeting Alexis' friends, and what kind of havoc will the kids create when they meet others their own age? Kid power! RR


**A/N: I thought this would have been such a cute idea that I didn't want to pass this up I find kids just so darned cute and blissfully ignorant, even though I could still be called a child being hardly a teenager. My little cousins came up here and this is where I got the idea from, so I dedicate this to them, even though they can't read yet.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alexis Takari and Kalia Kyo. Renkae belongs to Reyan Kashin and Aya belongs to Araceil. They form a team called the Delinquent Rogues so that's why they're in a quad too ; You can read about the Delinquent Rogues on our shared account Jess The Taylz Of Rayne, and the story's called BrakenBlade. XD**

**Young Love, and All That Jazz**

**By: Mikaze**

**Chapter 1**

"Wahhh! The water is so pretty!" sqealed the little girl. Her raven hair blew along the wind as strands escaped her high pig-tails. She clutched her straw hat in excitement as she ran up to the crashing waves, the salt water reaching her feet and then retreating back. Alexis loved the beach, the salt air, the sand between her toes. She was rooted to her spot, but felt as if she gliding along the water. The beach was pretty disserted except for a few people, but she didn't mind. Alexis dipped her small hands into the warm water, delighted that it wasn't so cold. Her blue-green eyes scanned the distanced as she watched the ripples of water and the gigantic waves becoming smaller as it reached her. Her family had decided a 10 day trip to the beach would have been relaxing, her parents being up to their necks in work and wanting to spend some time doing nothing. Alexis was more than pleased by this since it was the summer and wanted to see more of her parents. The six year old had begun to miss them, even though she loved spending time with her friends who came over to her house frequently.

Alexis ran back to the sandy beach laughing as if she was playing tag with the water while it tried to touch her. The water was "it" and Alexis was the one who was trying to escape from it. It was fun as Alexis kept trying to run-away, and then came back as the water retreated in. Alexis giggled madly at the seventh try; the beach was a good player. Her eyes were closed as she ran, but she didn't see the rock that was in her path. She tripped over it, giving out a little "Yelp!" as she fell. Her face was planted in the sand, but she closed her eyes just in time. The water ran forth towards the highest point of the shore and enveloped her in its clutches. Alexis got up on her knees and spluttered out the water as she wiped her face. She giggled as it retreated, getting up. "Alright, I know. You win," she declared.

"Alexis! Honey, where are you?" cried out her mother's voice. Alexis whipped her head over to her left, seeing her mother not too far from the beach, in front of the house they rented. It was quite big, not as big as her own home but still huge for a rental. It had four floors and quite a vast land, with large rooms and decorative objects already placed for the family's enjoyment. Alexis' parents were very rich, so they took the most expensive house with the nicest beach. The little girl ran to her mother as fast as she could. The house wasn't too far from the beach, so Alexis would be able to go there every day. As she got nearer, Alexis' mom's eyes got wider as she looked at her drenched daughter. "Alexis, what happened? You're soaking wet!" she exclaimed as she took out a paper napkin from her Gucci purse, wiping Alexis' dirty face as best as she could.

"I was playing tag with the water!" she replied, grinning up at her mother cutely. Cassandra couldn't help but smile back at her daughter's bubbliness. She knew that Alexis loved the fresh sea air, ever since she was baby as well. She also knew that Alexis had been missing the vacations and reported it to her husband, thus the trip to the beach.

She crouched down to Alexis' height and ruffled her hair. "Go take a bath and get Marie to help you dress. We're going out to eat tonight, okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

---

Alexis skipped along happily onto the beach yet again, smiling to herself as she reached the shore. She had been waiting impatiently to get back to the beach, even last night she wasn't able to sleep. (Or the Sand-Man just forgot that she went somewhere else to go on vacation. Poor him, going back to an empty mansion; she knew she should have written a note!) She had to go through a lot of obstacles before she was able to come back. First they had to go eat breakfast at some fancy restaurant near the boardwalk, then her mother insisted that they go shopping for souvenirs (her dad had spotted a liquor store), and after that they went to a little café to eat lunch. Alexis ran to the beach right after she hopped out of the car; still in her out-door clothes and nobody being able to catch her.

Alexis kicked off her sandals as she let them soak in the warm seawater. She had half a mind to just take off her dress and swim in the water, but she remembered her daddy saying something about people who swam naked were scruffy, and Alexis did not want to be scruffy. She noticed that the waves were especially big today, even at the shallow part they reached her knees, soaking the bottom of her blue dress. Alexis giggled as she took another step in the water, the sea tickling her as her dress pooled around her knees. It was refreshing since it was a hot day today, and Alexis really felt like swimming. The waves crashed in front of Alexis, pushing her backwards, now fully soaking her dress, but Alexis didn't care. She laughed as the waves crashed around her, a bit too forcefully, making her retreat back a bit.

Alexis looked up towards the farther end of the beach, and her eyes got wide. A huge wave came rushing towards her, almost five times bigger than her. She tried to run away, but the wave crashed on her, pushing her down. Alexis then got sent back inside the deeper parts of the sea as it retreated from the shore. Alexis swam upwards, gasping for air. Her small heart was pounding inside of her, preparing to explode. She suddenly felt very tired as if her energy was stolen along with the waves.

"Help! Somebody, please help me!" she tried to cry out, but wasn't able to see if anyone was going to save her, for her head was yet again dunked into the salty water by another wave. Her nose stung as salt traveled up her nose when she wasn't ready for the next plunge. Her lungs were quickly filling up with water, and Alexis was scared that she would die. Her small hands were trying to grasp upwards, but she was slowly sinking to the bottom. Then, she felt her body totally giving away, her arms falling back to her sides. All she remembered were arms pulling around her waist before she lost total consciousness.

---

_"Hey Eni, stop pocking her, she isn't dead,"_ was the first thing that Alexis heard when she woke up. She wasn't able to open her eyes yet, still very tired from the event with the water. She was suddenly frightened, wondering where she was and who she was with. She was still very cold, even with the blanket she felt wrapped around her.

_"Looks dead to me," _replied another voice, sounding just as young as the first speaker. Judging by the voices, they were probably boys. _'Ick… boys…'_

_"Just quit it,"_ ordered the first voice.

_"Hey, you're not my boss!"_ whined the boy again.

_"Guys, cut it out. You're just making things worse."_ This time, it was a new voice that cut in, just a bit deeper from the rest.

_"I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up right now because of you're annoying fight,"_ replied a different boy. Alexis wondered if she was in the middle of a Boy Scout group.

_"He started it!"_

_"Did not."_

_"Did too!"_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

"Guys, be quiet, she's waking up!" Alexis fluttered her eyes open, sleepiness still evident in her eyes. She guessed that she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, so she might as well make introductions and get up. Her blue-green eyes met the ones of four boys, who all surrounded her, a particular blond holding up a stick. Meeting her gaze, the boy tried to hide it behind his back, but it was still bigger than he was. The one closest to her had green hair and grey eyes. A silly blue hat was flopped on his head, and kinda looked squashed. He was wearing a long blue vest over a dark green T-shirt and beige pants. The one next to him had purple hair and dark maroon eyes. He seemed to have a superior air around him, but he seemed nice enough. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with blue trimming and a tiny v-cut at the neck of his shirt with lacing around it, and wore black slacks. Next to him was the boy with the prodding stick (whom Alexis didn't have much respect for at the moment). He had short, floppy blond hair and baby blue eyes, a grin on his face. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a cartoon of Calvin and Hobbes on it and brown shorts. The last boy had his arms crossed and seemed to dislike Alexis by the way he was frowning. He had red hair that was perched on his head like a flame and a green bandana. He wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt and navy blue swimming trunks. They all seemed to be expecting her to say something, but Alexis couldn't seem to find anything to say.

So she blinked at them.

And they blinked back.

So she blinked again.

And they blinked also.

It turned out to be a blinking game of who could blink faster, but Alexis grew tired of the game since her eyes were starting to hurt. She rubbed them sleepily as she watched them under her tired lids.

"I want my mommy."

The boys seemed to have quirky expressions on their faces, as if she said the wrong thing. Alexis covered her mouth as she yawned into it. "Who are you?" she finally asked.

"Enrique Giancarlo. It's nice to meet you," said the blond boy, taking her limp hand in his and kissing it. Alexis began to giggle, suddenly liking the boy a whole lot better.

If only he lost the stick.

"My name is Oliver Dubois. Sorry for my friend pocking you," apologized the green haired boy. Alexis smiled, nodding at him. Enrique just scratched the back of his head.

"Robert Gurgen. Pleasure," he said as he shook her hand.

"Jonathan McGregor, but don't call me that," said the fourth boy. Alexis looked up at him in a questioning manor.

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" she asked.

"Just Johnny, or your Lordship Almighty, but nobody calls me that," pouted Johnny. As he did so, his cheeks puffed up, and Alexis couldn't help but wishing she could just pinch those cheeks and stretch them.

Alexis smiled brightly at them all. "My name's Alexis Lilly Takari, but Alexis is just fine," she stated. The boys nodded; finally she gave them the answer they wanted. "Ano… What happened back at the beach though? All I remember was that I was drowning," she sniffed, pulling the blanket more tightly around her.

"We heard somebody cry out for help while we were playing on the sand, and Johnny was the one who saved you. He's real good at swimming," replied Oliver, smiling lightly.

"I would have saved you, but I had more important things to deal with," explained Enrique, his face serious.

"Liar, you were just too afraid of the water, scaredy-cat," mumbled Johnny under his breath.

"Am not!" whined Enrique, his nose all scrunched up and his fists were curled into balls.

"Ma, thank you anyway, all of you," Alexis smiled looking around herself. The room was large, a bit smaller than the one she had at her rental house, but fairly big anyways. It was decorated rather plainly, but it was obviously occupied by a little boy, maybe one of these? The walls were painted beige and a queen sized bed was situated on the left of Alexis, its back against a wall. Large wispy drapes covered the bed in a majestic way, creating the illusion that someone important slept there. A desk was placed on the wall in front of Alexis, and a large walk-in closet was to her right. Currently, Alexis had slept in a sleeping bag, her wet clothes moistening the blankets. "Ne, where am I?"

"You're at my beach house. We don't live here, it's only for vacation. We just arrived today," answered Johnny, a proud smile set on his face.

Alexis suddenly panicked. Was his house near hers? Was it near the beach? What if she never found her family? What if she was stuck here forever and ever? Alexis grasped her head. This couldn't be happening! She was too good to be an orphan! Alexis got up and walked towards the window in front of the desk. Another house blocked her view, but she could perfectly see into the room right across. She narrowed her eyes. _'Hey wait… That's MY room!'_ Alexis sighed with relief. At least she knew how to get back home.

"What? What is it?" asked Enrique getting up to follow the little girl, leaving the stick behind.

"My rental house is right next to yours! I know how to get home now!" she exclaimed, giving Enrique a little hug with triumph. Enrique, caught off-guard by this sudden gesture, flopped on the ground with Alexis on top of him, but she laughed away. She was so happy, at least she would be able to see her parents again, and maybe her and the boys would be able to be friends and could play together. If not, she would always have the beach.

"Wait, YOU'RE the family that got the big house before us?" asked Johnny, a little enraged. Alexis got up from Enrique and looked up at him. She couldn't understand why he was so mad. Maybe he just liked bigger rooms?

"Yeah, but you can play over there if you want!" she exclaimer chirpily. Johnny scrunched up his face and crossed his arms, annoyance etched across his face. Robert laughed quietly at his friend's disturbance, but it wouldn't last long. He was used to Johnny's temper tantrums, and they always lasted at least a few hours.

A cold wind blew in through Johnny's open window, and caught Alexis off-guard as she squeaked frigidly. Her dress was still wet and she freezing her buns off. She shivered as she grasped her arms, rubbing them to create some sort of heat.

"Cold?" asked Oliver, standing up from his position as well. Alexis nodded vigorously, her teeth clenched together. Oliver looked to Johnny, a look of expectance written across his features.

Johnny furrowed his brow. "I'm not lending her my clothes! She'll get cooties on them!" he cried.

"Ano… I'll wash them as soon as I get home! I'll even bring them back to you in a plastic bag!" suggested Alexis. She was desperate for some heat, and she knew that it would be better if she took off the wet clothes, or if not she would get sick. Johnny huffed, his cheeks puffing out again as he stomped into his closet. He came out a few minutes later holding up a pair of blue shorts and a red T-shirt. They were a bit big, but Alexis would have to make-do. She took them and looked up at him.

Johnny sighed. "There's a bathroom right across the hall. You can change there." Alexis grinned and got up on her toes, placing a soft kiss on Johnny's cheek. He had done more to deserve a simple kiss, but her Grandfather was always very happy when Alexis gave him a kiss on his cheek to thank him, so at least this would have to do. Johnny blushed a bit, and looked away as Alexis skipped off to the bathroom. He looked back at his friends as Alexis shut the door. They were all grinning at him wildly, Enrique beaming at his friend proudly.

"John-ny and Aleck-sis, sit-ting in a tree! K-I-S-M-I-O-P!" he sang, skipping around Johnny while laughing. Oliver sighed at his friend's lack of spelling-ability, as Robert took amusement in Enrique's dance. Johnny clenched his eyes shut as his arms rested to his side. Anger was boiling inside of him as Enrique continued skipping, until he got enough that is.

"Be quiet you little runt!" cried Johnny as he took Enrique in a head-lock. Enrique yelled and started pounding on his arm, trying to get him to loosen his grip as Oliver tried prying Johnny off of Enrique. Robert tried pulling at Johnny's arm, but the young Scotts-man was strong for a young age. With all the different forces pulling in different directions, the four boys fell in a heap, loud groans emitting through their mouths.

"I'm done!" said Alexis, skipping back into Johnny's room, only to find the quad all on the floor, Johnny's arm still around Enrique's neck. She blinked at them, tilting her head and trying to figure out what kind of game they were playing. It didn't seem very fun to her, since Enrique's eyes were swirling and they all looked to be in quite painful positions.

_'…Boys are weird…'_

---

Alexis hummed to herself as she climbed into her bed. Today was fun in an unexpected way that she never thought would be while playing with **boys**. Apparently, Alexis was a lot more lonely then she perceived herself to be, but hanging out with the quartet at the beach was exciting. They played Sea Hunters, venturing the depths of the sea for different sea creatures and other treasures (though they made sure Alexis didn't go too far off the shore, making sure she didn't have another episode with depth). Even Johnny had lost his resentment towards Alexis and began having fun. When they ventured towards the shore, looking for exciting and new things, Johnny found a pretty sea shell, pink with a glaze that glittered in the light.

_"That's so pretty!" she said, looking at the shell in amazement. She loved light colors, and even though the shell was pink, when illuminated it emitted all the colors of the rainbow. It curled inwards and it looked twisted, and a small hole was pierced along the edge._

_Johnny grunted, shoving the shell in Alexis' hands. "Sea shells are girly. You keep it," he stated looking away from Alexis' surprised face. Her face beamed with delight as she fingered the shell in her hands. She gave a cry of join and jumped on Johnny, giving him a great big hug. His face began heating up and the color of his face resembled his hair. "Geez, it's only a sea shell…"_

Alexis giggled as she looked at the shell. She wove a piece of string through the hole and tied it around her neck, deciding to make it a necklace. She sighed as she stared outside her balcony, looking in through Johnny's window. There was still quite a large distance between the two houses, but Alexis could see figures through the silky red drapes as Johnny's parents tucked him into bed. Alexis smiled, _'Goodnight Johnny…'_

She walked over to one side of her queen-sized bed, using the step ladder to hurl herself over it. The mattress and bed was just Alexis' size, and made it difficult for her to get on top of it. She crawled towards the fluffy pillows, spreading them around the bed to make room for herself. Alexis pulled her kitty plushie towards herself and snuggled deep underneath the bed sheets, slowly drifting off to sleep…

If it wasn't for the constant knocking on her balcony door.

Alexis froze, her blue-green eyes wide with fright. _'Oh no! What if it's a burglar come to kidnap me? Or someone trying to kill me! I'M TOO YOUNG AND CUTE TO DIE!!'_ she thought to herself. Alexis tried hiding in her bedcovers, afraid that the burglar would see her if she tried to get out of her bed and run to her parent's room, but the knocking just wouldn't stop. She huddled and curled into a ball, tears escaping her big eyes.

"Alexis! Alexis, it's us!" Alexis' eyes snapped open. She recognized those voices! Alexis scampered out from her bed, hopping down the step-ladder and ran towards her balcony. She squealed as she saw the three small figures against the dim moon light. One had long blond hair, pulled into a low ponytail by a ribbon and blue eyes. The girl grinned cheekily at Alexis as she stood there. Another little girl was next to the blond one, slightly taller, her black hair spread loosely and her green eyes staring back at Alexis, her small smile directed to her as she waved. As for the final girl, who was the one knocking on the door almost making Alexis crying out of her wits, had navy blue hair tied in a high ponytail and had reddish auburn eyes, grinning to Alexis. Each one of them seemed to be sporting a back-pack, but they seemed dirty. She ran over to the door, unlocking it and suddenly jumped on all of them, the trio emitting loud 'oomph's' as they fell.

"Oi… Alexis… Get off of me," rasped the Renkae, her breathing suddenly cut short. The other two nodded vigorously, wondering why they suddenly couldn't feel their legs anymore.

Alexis squealed yet again, giggling madly. "What are you guys doing here??" she asked, her face beaming at her three friends.

"Your mom told us to come over as a surprise for you. We just got here today by limo from your mommy, but we couldn't wait so we decided to come over now!" exclaimed the Kalia.

"We climbed the railings near your balcony, but Kalia was too chicken so we had to pull her up," stated Aya, shooting a glare towards Kalia as she huffed indignantly. Alexis grinned, now her friends were here, so she could introduce them to the boys!

"So Lexi, watcha been up to?" asked Renkae, her slightly taller figure attempting to get herself on the impossible bed. The navy-haired girl, tried jumping, but landed not-so neatly on the floor.

"There's a little step-up ladder on the other side," remarked Alexis, giggling at Renkae's futile attempt to climb the bed. "It's been really cool today though! I almost drowned because I was playing in the water, but then this boy saved me from dying and then he brought me to his house when I was asleep, and he lent me his clothes and I met his friends. They were boys but they were still very nice to me. One of them was named Oliver, the other Robert and the next Enrique, and the one who saved me was Johnny. At first he didn't like me but then we played treasure hunter on the beach and he gave me this shell, so now we're friends," beamed Alexis, stating it all in one breath.

Kalia blinked her blue eyes. "Breathe," she ordered, and Alexis did so.

"Count on Alexis to get herself drowning," smirked Aya, teasing Alexis. The little girl smiled sheepishly, poking her two index fingers together, a habit she started when she did something dumb, which was frequent.

"Do you have a telly in here?" asked Renkae, looking around the room as she started jumping on the bed, her navy blue hair flying around her.

"Yeap, but we can't turn in on until tomorrow because if not I'll wake up mommy and daddy," she stated, her head bopping as she followed Renkae's bouncing. Kalia's face scrunched up as she watched as well, and then climbed on the bed with Renkae and started jumping with her. Alexis giggled at her two friends as they gave each other silly faces as they jumped. Alexis grabbed Aya's hand and together, they climbed the bed as well, bouncing along with the two other maniacs.

---

Renkae fluttered her eyes open. She had had a good sleep; jumping up and down the whole night certainly did help her sleep. It had been a peaceful night, the four girls occupying a different corner of the bed, it being large enough so that they didn't even bump toes together. She had been dreaming of a wonderful world made of candy, everything simply made out of pure sugar. Renkae was sure that was heaven, or it might've been the effect of the ten Snickers bars she had before coming over to Alexis'. It had been a wonderful dream anyway, with Renkae chasing after the walking mailbox made out of gummy bears.

That was why Renkae wasn't exactly expecting a monstrous face, with yellow teeth and red eyes glaring at her through her half lidded eyes to be the first thing she saw in the morning.

"What the heck-!" she screamed as she shuffled herself over the bed, knocking her head on the cold hard floor. "…Ow…"

"Renkae are you okay??" asked Alexis hurriedly, peering over the side as Renkae got up, rubbing her head as if hoping it would numb the pain. Unfortunately for the other two, it didn't have any effect on her ears as she heard the peals of giggling over the side of the bed.

"I'm okay… I think…" she said, closing her eyes. "Am I supposed to see grinning bunnies, hopping up and down when I close my eyes? 'Cause it's kinda making me dizzy…" said Renkae, her head bobbing up and down as if fallowing the rabbit's movements.

"Um… Do you see stars when you open your eyes?" asked Alexis uncertainly.

Renkae slowly opened her red-brownish eyes. "No, but I see ducks though."

Alexis sighed out of relief. "That's okay then."

Renkae then spotted a flash of blond as Kalia popped her head next to Alexis, still giggling like mad. "Renkae –giggle- are you okay?" It had taken her a few shoves from Aya to see if Renkae was okay, Aya still too preoccupied in trying to breathe.

"Funny, it didn't seem as if you cared when you popped that goddamned monster head out of nowhere and made me fall on the floor," she said sourly, hopping onto the bed, making the springs squeak underneath her. Her face was contorted in an expression of annoyance and something along the lines of _'Why didn't I think of that?'_

Aya, finally being able to calm down, settled herself next to Renkae. "Aw, don't be such a wuss. We were just joking. Kalia found that neat mask in Alexis' closet and wanted to show you first thing in the morning."

"Yeah… I'm sure that's what she was planning," said Renkae, narrowing her eyes at the whistling, well, trying to be whistling, cornflower blond.

"Well, get dressed, sleepy-head! Alexis said she was going to introduce us to her friends!" exclaimed Kalia, trying to direct the subject elsewhere, or at least Renkae's glare.

"You mean those _boys_?" asked Renkae stiffly.

"Yep! They're really nice though. _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease_ Renkae?" asked Alexis, bringing out the big guns and popping her eyes out, giving Renkae her infamous puppy eyes. They really were her secret weapon, and Alexis had to find yet a person who wouldn't do her bidding with just a glimpse of her round blue-greenish eyes.

Renkae sighed. "It's not like I'm in charge. Bring on the boys," she grumbled. It wasn't that Renkae had anything against boys; it was just the law of nature. Girls hate boys, boys hate girls. Well… At least until the hormones kicked in.

"Good. Now get off your butt and get changed. You're the only one who hasn't yet," said Aya, pushing Renkae slightly. Yet, it was still enough to send her over the edge.

Literally.

All three heads popped over the side, looking down at the now doubly dazed Renkae. Alexis and Kalia looked at Aya with wide eyes.

"…Oops?"

---

"You ring the doorbell!"

"No, you do it! They're your friends!"

"Why can't Renkae or Aya do it! They're braver!"

"You chicken! Just ring it!"

"… But I don't want to…"

"Oh for the love of – JUST RING IT!" the three yelled. Alexis winced and covered her ears. Her friends could get so antsy sometimes… Well, they were all currently standing in front of the McGregor house, debating who would ring the doorbell and answer in response to whoever answered it. Even though they were Alexis' friends, she was still very shy, especially since she was the one who was introducing everybody.

Alexis tentatively reached out her index finger to push the little black button. Maybe if it were red, at least that would have been a bit more inviting. Or maybe if it flashed! A flashing big red button. Alexis got starry-eyed just thinking about it. But no, it was a plain, black, small button.

God must have hated her.

Aya just couldn't stand Alexis wasting time, so she grabbed Alexis' wrist and jabbed her finger against the black button.

"Ow!" cried Alexis, mending her poor finger.

"You weren't doing it fast enough," said Aya, shrugging her shoulders as if it weren't HER fault that Alexis wasn't brave enough and that she hurt her finger in the process.

Everyone stopped breathing right there as they heard the shuffling of footsteps getting louder as they finally reached the door. It swung open to reveal a handsome older man, most likely Johnny's father. His blue eyes got wide as he took a good look at the four girls, not really expecting guests. "Yes?"

"Um… Hi mister… Is Johnny home?" asked Alexis, her face beet red. The older man suddenly snapped out of it and smiled warmly at the young girls. His posture was perfect and he looked very important, like Alexis' own dad.

"Yes he is. As a matter of fact, I'll go get him for you," he said. He then called out into the home "Johnny! Your friends are here to see you!"

"Coming!" was the distant response. Johnny's father looked back to the girls and smiled at them yet again. "He'll be here shortly. If you'll just wait outside for a bit."

"Of course!" said Alexis nervously. Johnny's dad gave one final wave to the girls and retreated back in his home, shutting the door

"Who was it dear?" they heard the voice of a woman, most likely Johnny's mom.

"Four girls, Johnny's friends. I must say, that boy hasn't even hit puberty yet and already he's got a swarm of girl's following him. It's the McGregor charm I tell ya…"

"Dear…"

Alexis furrowed her brow, turning back to Renkae, who to her, knew absolutely everything. "What's puberty?" she asked.

Renkae shrugged her shoulder. "My mom says it's the time when parents start feeling really old, and when they start trying to tear they're hair out."

See? Absolutely everything.

…Though how that made sense with Johnny's dad's sentence made Alexis' head go swirly.

The door swung opened yet again to reveal the shorter red-head, his face still tired looking and wearing his pajamas, which consisted of a white T-shirt and blue boxer shorts with lizards on them. He suddenly became very wide awake when he realized who was at his door. He recognized Alexis at least, but other three didn't even cross his mind. "Who the heck are you?"

"Hey Johnny! These are my friends who arrived last night. This is Renkae," she said, pointing to the bluenette, who was currently trying to chase one of the seagulls that flew near Johnny's house. "Aya," now indicating the black haired girl, who seemed to have fixated a death glare on her face, and making Johnny quite nervous. "and Kalia," she said finally, pushing the blond up front, her giving him a thumbs-up sign and running to help Renkae who was being chased by the said seagull.

"Oh okay. Well, why are you here?" he asked, his eyes now returning to the half-lidded ones from before. Really, he couldn't care less that they were Alexis' friends, unless they had ice cream with them, which, by the way, they didn't.

"I wanted to introduce you to my friends. Where's Oliver, Robert and Enrique?" asked Alexis, looking for the other three.

Johnny sighed, running a hand through his flaming red hair. "Everyone else is staying with their parents at another place. I know where though, so I guess you want me to show you?"

Alexis nodded her head vigorously, while the other three rolled their eyes, Renkae finally being able to get away from the enraged bird. Johnny's lilac eyes narrowed at the other three girls, but signaled them to come inside. The girls did so, and Johnny led them up to his room, where Alexis had been previously.

Renkae whistled, taking a good glance of the whole house. "Niiiiiiiiice…" Even though it wasn't necessarily as big as Alexis' rental house, it was still decorated elegantly with crystal flowers on every corner and large expensive-looking paintings on the mahogany-painted walls. The house itself screamed "LOOK AT ME". As they went up the stairs, Kalia whispered to Aya, "My mom told me to never enter a boy's room until I was at least 18."

Aya rolled her eyes and whispered back, "I think this'll be an exception. Your mom's not here." Kalia nodded, still un-sure about the decision.

Finally, they arrived at Johnny's room, but before they could enter, Johnny blocked the only entrance. "Listen up because I don't want to repeat myself. Don't touch anything, don't play with anything, don't even lie on anything. Just stand there and wait for me to finish changing in the bathroom. Understand?"

The girls all looked at each other and grinned. "Yes sir!" they responded loudly, giving Johnny a salute and bringing their feet close together. Johnny sighed, as if wanting to say "What a bunch of idiots", but that would have been reserved for when he was older. Johnny then removed himself of the only entrance and Aya, Kalia and Renkae all ran inside, directing themselves towards to bed, and jumping up and down like they had last night. Johnny ran his hand down his face, saying "They're going to spread cooties everywhere!" Alexis pressed her lips together, in an x formation and nudged Johnny by his shoulder. He glanced down at Alexis and she grinned up at him, bringing her finger up as if exclaiming a point.

"We're cootie-free!" she said, and then joined her friends in destroying Johnny's well made bet sheets. Johnny sighed and gathered clothes from his walk-in closet, walking over towards the bathroom.

"Somehow I doubt it."

---

After Johnny came out of the bathroom, the girls re-arranged the bed sheets on Johnny's bed, making it look just as clean as before, much to Johnny's surprise and Renkae's disgust. After giving explanations to Johnny's parents and ignoring his dad's wavering eyebrows, the five of them went out in search for the missing three. They all walked along the beach in silence, Renkae trying to pick any kind of critter just to scare Kalia and Aya always whapping Renkae upside the head. Alexis giggled nervously when Aya whapped Renkae out of reflex when she didn't do anything, and got Renkae all mad. Finally, Kalia had to get out a chocolate bar from her pocket and give it to Renkae to make her calm down.

"You're friends are weird," stated Johnny in a hush tone, making sure that the other three couldn't hear, especially Aya. Kalia, who had been eyeing Renkae chopping down on the chocolate bar, tentatively reached out to grab a piece, getting a smack on the hand from Renkae. Aya rubbed her temples, not even bothering to pry the two bickering girls away from each other.

Alexis giggled as she watched the events from the front. "They'd be weirder if they were normal," she stated simply. "Anyways, they're really close to me so I don't really mind. I like how they are."

Johnny nodded his head in agreement. Even though Enrique annoyed the heck out of him, Johnny couldn't imagine his life without him, or Robert or Oliver.

Johnny then directed everybody to a large house on the other side of the beach, where all the main ones were. They were still fairly huge, but the three of the houses stuck out like sore thumbs because of the giganticness. They were right behind the boardwalk, where many of the tourists were currently roller blading, biking or what-not. The three houses were different not only in size, but in design as well. Alexis recognized the style from when she went to England to visit her aunt, and then went touring around. They were definitely a European style.

"Robert's, Oliver's, and Enrique's parents hired some construction people to make the houses bigger," shrugged Johnny. Alexis, Kalia, Aya and Renkae stared up at the houses in awe. Even though they had been at Alexis' house quite a number of times, they couldn't imagine anyone fixing a house just for about a week's stay. Renkae whistled yet again, and Aya whapped her upside the head.

"Ow!"

Johnny went up to the first house they encountered and rung the doorbell.

"See Alexis? That's how you ring a doorbell properly and faster…ly," said Kalia, straining the last part of her sentence, nodding her head expertly and crossing her arms. Alexis shook her head, as if blocking out her blond friend's voice, and pouted.

A very pretty woman came out and answered the door, her blond hair shimmering in the sunlight and her blue orbs looking down on the five. Her red summer dress swayed lightly against the wind, and Alexis suspected that she was Enrique's mother.

"Hi Mrs. Giancarlo, can Enrique come out?" asked Johnny. The blond woman looked at the four other girls, but smiled at them all anyway.

"Of course, just let me call him down. Enrique!" she called within the house.

"Yeah ma?" came the voice.

"You're friends are here!"

"Damn… Alright!" Finally, as the little blond boy came up to the door fully clothed and looking quite tired, his mother tapped him dangerously on the head and shook her finger at him.

"Enrique! I do not allow such foul language in front of ladies. Excuse yourself, right now," she demanded.

Enrique bowed his head and sighed. "Sorry," he apologized.

Renkae put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Pfft. Aww, that's nothing. I know way more fouleler language than that," she stated proudly, nodding her head as if she were the expert in all curses. The same defiant whap was heard as Renkae clutched her head in pain and Aya crossed her arms. Enrique's mother smiled warmly at everyone as she went back inside, letting everyone play alone.

Suddenly, as if he had just realized who was at the door, Enrique moved in a flash and draped his arm around Kalia's neck. "Well, who are these beauts?" Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Alexis, who was delighted that Enrique found her friends interesting.

"Enrique, these are my friends that arrived last night. That's Kalia, Aya and Renkae," she beamed. Renkae and Aya inched a bit away from Enrique as Johnny crossed his arms and stepped an inch closer to Alexis, just to make sure.

Kalia un-raveled Enrique's arm from her neck, and skittered next to Aya. "My brother could pound you. He's 12!" she said, putting up her ten fingers, as if warning him to stay away from her.

Enrique sighed and moved onto Aya, seeing as she was closest, not taking in her death glare that was fixated on him. "So, how are you doing?" he asked, patting Aya's hair affectionately. Alexis, Renkae and Kalia gave out a gasp at Enrique's action, seeing Aya's face had darkened and her eyes were now covered by her bangs.

Suddenly, Enrique's face was planted on the cement, giving out moans as Aya moved away from the little blond, grumbling under her breath about boys who thought they were God's gift.

Alexis nudged Renkae at the elbow, indicating to Enrique. "Shouldn't we help him?" she asked, her voice tinted in worry, as Enrique flinched on the ground every few seconds.

Renkae shrugged, "Better him than me."

Johnny rolled his eyes at his blond friend and pried him from the ground. He helped Enrique stand for a bit, as Enrique gasped out, "… Feisty girls act so hard to get," he complained.

Alexis narrowed her eyes at the un-familiar word. "What does feisty mean?" she asked to the all-knowing Renkae.

Renkae furrowed her brow. "Uhm… I got it! That's easy, someone who acts feist!"

As Alexis still couldn't quite grasp the meaning, she asked yet again. "Then… what does feist mean?"

Everyone awaited Renkae's response, who looked like as if she were in deep-thought. Her arm was clutching her elbow and her hand was stroking an imaginary goatee. Finally, she gave out an answer. "I'm gonna get a dictionary for my birthday, then I'll show you! … Once I can read…" Alexis nodded her head vigorously as everyone else let out a sigh.

Once Enrique finally got to his feet, Johnny excused himself and said he would go and fetch the other two. Alexis waved at him as he walked down the street a bit more, and Enrique narrowed his eyes and pouted. "My mom said that girls liked European boys. She said they were exo… exoxi… excoctic or something like that," he implied.

Renkae snorted, giving a defiant 'humph' before giving out an answer. "What's the difference? European boys and normal ones are both stupid," she said before pouting.

Kalia skipped over to Renkae's side and punched a fist into the air. "Here here!... Except for my dad and Jason. They're smart," she said, nodding at her expertise.

Aya sniggered at Renkae's response, but stopped suddenly as she felt something grab her bottom. Aya slowly turned her head to her right and found a grinning Enrique, flashing one of his dazzling smiles.

Ooh, that kid was going to die.

---

"I'm telling you, it's true!"

"Johnny, stop over-reacting," stated Oliver to his red-haired friend. The green-haired little boy, clamped a hand on Johnny's shoulder, while the other was pouting with his arms crossed. Robert stopped them as they reached the group, and pointed to the scene in front of them.

They all watched the scene in front of them in with a mixture of amusement and just plain confusion. Renkae was currently chasing another seagull out in the open, while the bird itself was making strange bird noises and flapping its wings wildly. Aya was beating Enrique senseless, and even though every two second he gasped out mercy, she didn't even bother to stop. Kalia was giggling madly on the cement, rolling around while clutching her stomach and Alexis was hunched on her knees, making circle patterns, not quite knowing what to do in the situation.

Oliver and Robert glanced at Johnny with the same facial expressions.

"You're right, they are weird."

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm soooo happy I finished this. Longest chapter I've ever written by myself, though the whole scene at the end was all thanks to Reyan Kashin. GO READ HER FICITON RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU'LL LAUGH YOUR PANTS OFF! XD I know I kind've finished it a bit to fast, but hey, 6000 words for one chapter is pretty darned good and will compensate. More to coooooome!**


End file.
